


Поровну

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Childhood Trauma, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Эти ёбаные наручники из кайросеки.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Kudos: 9
Collections: 6 - fandom One Piece 2020: драбблы и мини R — NC-17, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Поровну

**Author's Note:**

> Беты — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana), [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka)

Поэтично сказать, что кровь — сладкая, красная. Хотя все, кто часто имеют с ней дело, знают, что воняет ею ни разу не сладко, красной она остаётся недолго, а на вкус... 

«Смотря чья», — услужливо подсказывает внутренний голос поверх пока ещё горячего потока во рту, и Ло правда, правда не стоит сейчас его слушать — этот сраный, ёбаный голос, как дьявол, шепчущий, предлагающий — с тех самых пор — простую сделку.

«Что скажешь: жизнь в обмен на конец этой боли?»

«Ведь он теперь мёртв».

«Эй, предложение в силе. Ты один, не отмёрз за вечность, ешь опять плесневелый хлеб, изредка перемежая кусками мяса — неважно, какими и чьими. Как паразитирующая крыса. Но всё мёртвое — просто чья-то неудача, верно?»

«Затаился в какой-то норе. И он не придёт забрать и согреть. Он мёртв. А ты — один».

«Как тогда, но тогда ты не знал, правда?»

«Тогда их улыбки и смех из-за шока казались глухими, далёкими. Он сделал их ближе — реальней — и ты плакал, как ребёнок, но ты ведь ребёнок и есть — маленький, слабый. Беспомощный. Бесполезный. Один. Так что, каков ответ?»

«Боишься смерти? Это не беда. Ты столько раз её видел». 

«Очередное сломанное тело — и полная свобода. Ничья неудача».

«Хех, понял?»

«Ты — ничья трагедия».

«Ты даже ничьё горе».

«Потому что ты...»

Его старый друг — дьявол внутренний голос.

— Уходи! — каждый раз кричал тогда Ло. Вслух, когда были силы — откуда те брались, вспоминать не хотелось долгие, долгие годы после. Каким бы сломанным, отчаянным, разбитым ни был, он не смог дать чужой надежде пропасть так глупо. Не мог хотя бы не попытаться выжить. Этой ничьей, умершей с владельцем надежде. Чьей-то неудаче. Его?

И чтобы жить — пришлось есть. Так ли уж важно, кого — горевать и по ним было некому. Некому их найти, почти не дёргавшихся, когда он научился перерезать эти ослабшие глотки по ночам и медленно утаскивать в нору.

И годы спустя даже свежеиспечённый хлеб отдаёт плесенью. Остро ощущается падалью.

И конкретно сейчас это на руку: он почти, почти дотягивается переломанными, непривычно — позабыто — болящими пальцами до выскользнувшего у мёртвого тюремщика ключа. Всё кругом вот-вот рухнет: осыпающиеся части всё крупнее, всё ближе, пробьёт ли следующей и его голову — вопрос удачи, а он всё ещё скован; в этом ёбаном ожидании, что и кровь Дрейка во рту начнёт отдавать падалью. 

Тогда всё окажется кончено.

Но само движение — блядь, блядь, блядь, быстрее — тянется целую вечность; вовсе не скользкие от давно уже не красной крови, просто на хуй переёбанные костяшки отказываются слушаться: Ло только знает, где ключ, ждёт блядский металл под едва ощущающимися как часть тела пальцами, не думает, как всунуть металл в скважину после — потому что кровь во рту замедляется, она замедляется, та, что в поле зрения, уже становится цвета грязи, и начинает казаться, что удача — ёбаная ложь.

Дрейк не дышит, лежа поперёк него с огромной дырой в шее, к которой Ло присосался, чтобы хоть так остановить кровь. Не дышит, и вся, вся последняя жизнь его сильного тела медленно перестаёт наполнять ему рот. Каждый гордый, упрямый, порывистый жест, каждая глупая, тупая улыбка, ебанутый звериный оскал, яркий, слепяще красивый отблеск чешуи, и — стекает в горло, сливается в панический, захлёстывающий водоворот того что будет кончено, не нащупай Ло ключ прямо, блядь, сейчас.

Вдвоём против всего мира — как обещание свободы.

Обещание, которое не может снова оказаться ложью.

Оставить ничьим.

Ничьей трагедией.

Ничьим горем.

Ло сорвано кричит, наконец чувствует ёбаный ключ и больше ничего не помнит.

Лишь проводя снова целой рукой по плотным бинтам на чужой шее, лишь слушая теперь спокойное — теперь дыхание:

— Моя неудача.

И с первой за вечность улыбкой обещание — не может быть ложью.

А всё это — только начало.


End file.
